


About Next

by koixxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 冬盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx
Summary: 時間設定在電影CA 2之後。努力適應新生活及想起過去的Bucky Barnes；努力適應新生活及找尋過去、愛人的Steve Rogers。





	About Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/gifts).



> ．本文基本是冬盾冬無差（但微偏冬盾）  
> ．有些許Steve及Bucky特質上的自我流設定

　　70年後的現代世界對Bucky而言，是紛亂、嘈雜，光怪陸離。

       

        那是他對現代紐約的第一印象。記憶裡的紐約或許也是座不夜城，但那應該是由微弱的黃光街燈和酒吧裡傳出的喧鬧聲讓這座城市的脈搏繼續跳動。而不是由那些在他記憶裡從沒出現過的巨大LED招牌、稍嫌浮誇的街頭雕塑、黑壓壓的成群行人讓這座城市的全身機能像是施打過多腎上腺素般持續瘋狂運作。直到現在，紐約過度活躍、刺眼、鮮豔的模樣，偶爾還是讓他十分不自在，難以找到喘息的空間。

 

        Hydra被摧毀，重獲自由至今已過了許久，Bucky仍在努力學習該怎麼存活於21世紀。他常要自己多到街上走走看看，試著學會看複雜的路牌和地鐵圖、學會不對嘈雜車聲、刺耳地鐵煞車聲神經兮兮。學習現代穿搭、和小販或店員「正常自在」地溝通、去習慣及各國語言繞在自己耳邊的生活。

       

        但Bucky必須承認，直到現在他還是厭惡，也害怕聽到俄語。

 

        Желание(渴望)、проржавевший(生鏽)、семнадцать(十七)……Bucky害怕這些於一般人而言的無所謂字詞闖入腦袋，那有一定的可能性會使他失去理智，藏在大腦裡最深、最不敢碰觸的記憶也會跳出，就像是有人逼迫他第N次觀賞過去自己曾執行過哪些暗殺任務，有過什麼樣的經歷──任何一次洗腦時的疼痛、任何一把槍枝重量、任何一聲死前哀號，他都記得太過仔細。

 

　　不過那都是過去的事了，他已經很久沒有扣下板機，甚至是出手揍人了。

 

　　信號轉換後人們開始走動的聲響將Bucky從感慨與惆悵裡拉回華盛頓的街道，抬起頭看見指示燈裡早已出現許久的白色小人，Bucky深呼吸、吐出一口氣後，繼續走向目的地。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

　　稱不上例行公事，但Bucky常不自覺每個禮拜造訪一次美國隊長紀念館，他通常會在那裡耗上大半天，有時他只是來回走著，一次又一次經過、瀏覽各項物品及介紹文章；有時他會站在某樣展覽物品前，死命看著它半小時以上，彷彿是要花畢生的力氣強迫自己想起一些零碎片段。

 

　　比如說Steve那套最初的美國隊長制服，他猜當年的自己應該會對那套制服不停揶揄，而Steve又會有什麼反應呢？也許剛開始只是尷尬地笑著，最後會忍不住微微以言語反擊吧；Bucky猜想，鬧Steve應該是件很好玩的事，因為直覺告訴自己，他喜歡這樣毫無包袱與自己鬥嘴的Steve。多麼自在，就像當年還在布魯克林的小巷子裡勾肩打鬧，18歲的Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes。

 

　　──但沒有，他想不起來。當年從火車上掉下墜入那座嚴冬山谷般的錯愕、失落與絕望感爬滿腦內悉數神經，這已經不知道是他被侵襲第幾次了，Bucky常覺得成群、濃厚的白色再度襲來，淹沒吞噬腦袋，一切可以用來說明痛苦的形容詞皆符合那種狀態。有時他很想就這樣逃出紀念館，逃出記憶裡的Hydra實驗室，遠離二次世界大戰的烽火，他不想、也不要再回到布魯克林了。

 

　　然而最後促使他依舊每週乖乖造訪美國隊長紀念館的理由，是展覽最後一區牆上，那張Captain America與咆嘯突擊隊的泛黃合照。照片裡的他站在Steve身後，下一秒也許就是敵人的猛烈砲火襲來，但他還是淡淡地笑著，一臉驕傲站在有點灰頭土臉、但比從前笑得更有自信的Steve身後。

 

 _James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes_ _，和Steve Rogers_ _從孩童時期起即為摯友。_

 

　　「我是Steve Rogers的摯友。」這是他從展覽中得知的最重要情報。

 

　　他還記得當初看到那句介紹文時，第一個反應是震驚，畢竟他從沒想過…正確來說是他 **忘了** ，Bucky忘了他曾差點打死的Captain America其實是自己一生的摯友。之後的那幾天，「 _James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes_ _，和Steve Rogers_ _從孩童時期起即為摯友。_ 」這句介紹文彷彿唱片跳針般在他腦裡反復播放、大肆喧鬧，搞得他連續失眠一個禮拜，第七個無法成眠的夜晚，Bucky腦裡突然浮現一些從未見過的畫面──他摟過Steve的肩、他牽過Steve的手、他吻過Steve的唇。

 

　　他們享有過彼此的體溫。

 

　　縱使那些畫面還不夠完整，色調仍不夠鮮豔，但已經夠了。這些片段足以讓Bucky決定不能放棄，一定要想起一切──Bucky想念、也需要Steve；Steve也一定還在等著他。

 

　　那天晚上Bucky第一次哭了，這是自從被洗腦無數次後，他第一次想起來怎麼流淚。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

        並不是每次的紀念館行都能想起零碎記憶，如果一切有這麼順利，他就不用來華盛頓73次了。

 

　　今天則是第74次，Bucky照樣待了兩小時以上，在展區內晃到警衛快以為他是可疑人士了，還是沒有想起新的片段。不過Bucky沒有失去信心，就最初他連Captain America的真實姓名都想不起來而言，現在他已經進步許多了；Bucky不停告訴自己不是做不到，而是需要多點時間。

 

 

　　回去布魯克林晃晃吧，至少自己比較熟悉那一帶。

 

 

　　要他說布魯克林的色調，他會說是咖啡色。從小就被咖啡色系的建築環抱，不知不覺間咖啡色似乎成了能讓他安心的顏色。幸好70年後布魯克林還是滿滿的咖啡色建築；雖然最初太多的改變還是讓Bucky嚇得不輕，比如說他沒想過會有3D電影這種東西，電影院音響效果好到有時差點耳鳴，現在也幾乎沒有那種描寫滿滿愛國情操的電影了。

 

　　唉，說到那種電影，Bucky無奈地笑了笑。某天他一個人在電影院看文藝愛情類的電影時，沒來由想起Steve似乎非常喜歡看愛國電影（連呼籲從軍的廣告都看得十分入迷），而他剛好討厭得要命。以前還會被Steve拉去看愛國電影時，Bucky實在不懂為什麼他可以看到快要落淚？但同時也很懷念那個瘦瘦小小，永遠不承認自己感動到快哭的Steve。Bucky擔保，那樣的他非常可愛。

 

　　而最近他喜歡在各個巷子裡閒晃，於Bucky而言，巷子有種莫名的熟悉感，彷彿他找尋的記憶會落在哪個垃圾桶有點滿、地上有小水灘，兩旁咖啡色建築高聳的布魯克林小巷裡──而如果事情永遠如同文藝愛情片裡，主角總能在轉角或小巷裡撞見真愛那樣順遂幸運，那他也不必在同一個街區裡來回晃數十次了。

 

　　所幸還有街頭塗鴉替他的鐵灰色人生上了點色彩，Bucky覺得這是現代最偉大的藝術作品群之一，不需要花門票錢，也能在街頭看到美麗、獨特、充滿張力的塗鴉作品。那絕對是藏在布魯克林街頭中的祕寶，有些塗鴉諷刺亦詼諧，讓他會心一笑；有些作品直白不造作，卻讓他無法忘懷。比方說前幾天他在某棟建築物背後看到的一個塗鴉，它只用了最基本的白色噴漆寫了一句再平常不過的話，但卻讓Bucky喜愛、感動不已。

 

　　I KNOW THERE IS LOVE──就這麼簡單明瞭的一句，撞進他的心臟。

 

　　Bucky的人生早已不是所有悲情戲劇可以形容比擬，他曾想過Hydra都給他金屬手臂了，會不會連大腦、心臟也幫他加進了齒輪、螺絲和鐵片呢？天知道這樣是不是更有利於聽從指令和執行任務，不然他怎麼可以一次又一次無視那些渴望活下去的眼神，毫不猶疑扣下板機呢？金屬左手如此接近心臟，他想自己的心臟早也被冰冷銀色侵蝕，沒了溫度吧。

 

　　但Winter Solider有過唯一一次的猶疑，而且是給了Captain America。

 

　　當時Winter Solider腦袋一片混亂，母艦搖搖欲墜，半毀螺旋槳刮起的風聲和引擎爆炸聲如此煩人，瘋狂入侵他的腦袋，加強指令般要自己快用金屬手臂給Captain America最後一擊，完美達成任務。但對方自顧自地說了那些過去，自殺般丟掉盾牌，還有那句該死的，Winter Solider永遠想不透的話。

 

　　I’m with you till the end of the line.

 

　　他不懂這些算什麼，也不知道那有什麼含意，但他的金屬手臂確實忘了動作，他的大腦忘了執行任務。最後Winter Solider給自己下了一個莫名其妙的指令──救Captain America──結果金屬手臂強而有力地從水裡救回Captain America。

 

 

　　──現在想想，幸好當時機能失常了啊。

 

 

　　就算那時Steve已經只剩一口氣，說話太小聲根本快聽不清楚，但那時Steve對自己無條件的包容和愛，Bucky仍感受得到。那就像Steve堅定地給了冰封在凍雪裡的自己一個最溫暖的擁抱，所以他終於想起了些許的過去，擁抱與被擁抱、愛與被愛的美好本能。

 

        I KNOW THERE IS LOVE，Bucky時常這樣告訴自己。縱使千瘡百孔，但他一直、一直都在試著相信。

 

　　必須要找回深藏在心底，那空白70多年的情感和本能。這樣一來，如果還能見到Steve，Bucky才有辦法還他一個自己欠了太久太久，最有力又溫暖的懷抱。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

　　Bucky正走在每天乘載當地人與世界各地遊客的布魯克林橋上，吹風。

 

　　他喜歡晚上才來。白天人潮太多過度擁擠；中午太陽高掛，必須時常穿長袖的他有點難受；所以他喜歡等人稍微少時的晚上，慢慢走過布魯克林橋。

 

　　印象中的布魯克林橋跟現在一樣，鋼繩交織延伸，從橋上仰望，天空一格一格地分明。然後70年前絕對沒這麼多電燈，現在的布魯克林橋在夜裡照樣明亮，吸引著飛蛾與觀光客。除了這兩點，說實在的，他沒有更多關於布魯克林橋的記憶了。

 

　　所以Bucky常想，除了散步吹風，為什麼自己下意識就想來這？而他常看見情侶牽著手一起走在布魯克林橋上，Bucky自嘲，也許他是來幻想哪天能牽著Steve走過布魯克林橋才來的。

 

　　不過就算他知道Steve同樣活在這個時空、這片東岸裡，也可能回來走走，但布魯克林太大了，他該去哪找到Steve？他以前是怎麼跟Steve打招呼的？打完招呼後又該聊些什麼？當時的傷好了嗎？撇開這些疑問，最重要的應該是──他不知道自己 **是否準備好** 見到Steve了。

 

　　他深怕自己百分之八十的記憶還是Winter Solider，不夠格當那個有資格愛著Steve Rogers的Bucky Barnes。

 

　　找回記憶真他媽的難。他就像個肥皂劇裡的悲情男主角過完這又臭又長的一生算了。Bucky又在心底狠狠自嘲。

 

 

　　「Bucky？」           會這樣叫他的只有一個人。

 

 

　　思念會造成幻聽。但幻聽可能不會如此清晰。

 

　　猛然回過頭，他看到了一個戴著深藍色棒球帽、穿著灰色T-Shirt、棒球外套、卡其褲的男人。

 

 

　　──Bucky從沒想過，某天自己會成了文藝愛情片裡，偶遇真愛的男主角。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

　　Steve幾乎是全速衝刺到Bucky身旁，大概是怕Bucky又從身邊逃走──Bucky則是忘了逃，因為他還在確定這是夢境還是現實。

 

　　文藝愛情片只上演1分鐘，久違再會的兩人完全沒有來個深情擁抱或火辣辣的吻。前五分鐘的交談裡，Bucky只對Steve說了句「Hello, Steve」。他甚至沒有、也不敢正眼看向Steve。

 

　　自己以前是怎麼跟Steve打招呼的？打完招呼後又該聊些什麼？當時的傷好了嗎？

 

　　他考慮過千百種問句，結果吐出最莫名其妙的一個──「你怎麼來這？」

 

　　Steve有點訝異，但他終於聽到Bucky對自己丟出問題了。

 

　　笑了笑，他晃晃手裡的素描本，「我來畫畫，還記得我常躲起來畫畫嗎，Bucky？」

 

　　是嗎，原來Steve Rogers喜歡畫畫，紀念館沒提到這點，所以他想不起來。

 

 

　　有一段時間，他們都沒什麼說話，Steve只是靜靜看著太久沒見到的Bucky，Bucky則是隨意望著遠方某棟大樓。還是不知道該說什麼，但此時此刻，自己身旁終於站著Steve Rogers，他確信自己愛著的那個人，他其實太過思念的那個人──I KNOW THERE IS LOVE，Bucky沒來由想起這句常對自己說的話。

 

　　再不踏出這一步，他覺得再也沒機會能握住Steve的手了。

 

　　「…有天晚上，我在等目標走出大樓時，突然覺得我的記憶很像一本素描本。」

 

　　Bucky聲音低沉微啞，有點含糊不清，不知道是因為太久沒開口說話的關係，還是他正努力讓本能賦歸，緩慢但踏實地讓某些情感染上言語。

 

　　Steve望向左側那半長髮遮住大半臉龐的男人，有點難猜到Bucky現下是什麼樣的表情又懷有何種思緒。但沒有關係，Steve不急，他想先好好聽Bucky說出過去的零星小事。

 

　　「素描本？」他輕聲詢問。

 

　　「嗯，對。素描本。每頁都是未完成的草稿，筆觸很亂，沒有漸層，看不出主題也看不出輪廓……」突然停頓，彷彿在找尋下段形容。

 

　　「然後呢，Buck？」溫柔。

 

　　「…反正就是很亂的一本素描本…是誰畫的我也不知道，我明明也不會畫畫，那為什麼會比喻成素描本呢，我也不知道。」

 

　　語畢，Bucky看向Steve包包裡的素描本。

 

　　「不過現在，我大概知道為什麼了。」很淺很淺的笑浮現，他終於稍微看向Steve。

 

        Steve放鬆了剛剛下意識緊繃的肩膀，笑得溫柔，輕聲：「Buck，你從以前畫畫就沒好看過，所以那些草稿長得亂七八糟，也許反而正常。」

 

        Bucky笑了，他當然知道自己畫畫技巧如何，而這解釋的確讓他釋懷不少。

 

        「好險我還懂一點，對吧？也許接下來的草稿，我可以…不， **我們** 可以一起試著完成？」

 

        這句話溫暖得像是70年前Steve主動獻上的吻，Bucky的心臟終於有了溫度。

 

        「……我不知道要花上多少時間才能救回那些東西。」Bucky又看回遠方，聲線哽咽。

 

　　「反正我們好像再活個70年也沒問題，時間多的是。」

 

        遇到Bucky，Steve從來不知道該怎麼收斂自己的溫柔。

 

 

　　應該說，他也找不到理由收斂溫柔。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

        各自回家前，Bucky突然上前緊緊抱住Steve很久很久，不發一語。而理所當然，Steve就這樣任Bucky緊抱自己，近深夜的風吹來有點涼，他想分點體溫給Bucky。

 

        「…你可能不會相信，我在腦袋裡練習很多次，該怎麼抱你。」Bucky在Steve耳邊囁嚅。

 

        「結果呢？你有照練習的步驟來抱我嗎？」Steve微笑。

 

        「沒有。我根本就像一台坦克直接撞上你，一點也不溫柔，對吧？」Bucky稍微拉開了點距離，他覺得自己太久沒好好注視那對藍眼睛，那純粹的藍又讓他有點想哭。

 

        Steve笑出聲，大概是因為Bucky說中Steve心底給他的評語。

 

　　輕輕撫過金髮，Bucky試著穩住聲音，說出他從想起Steve至今，從沒改變的願望──

 

 

　　「Steve，我們同居，好嗎。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

        整理行李和搬家沒有花上太久時間，畢竟Bucky行李不多，倒是兩人在思考Steve家中許多傢俱該如何重新擺設，又該買哪些新的日常用品時花了點時間。Bucky比之前說更多話，也更常表達自己的想法了，這是好事。Steve一直都看在眼裡，他也一直相信Bucky絕對做得到。

 

　　Steve有點吃驚的是，在逛商場時Bucky極其自然牽著Steve的手走遍家電和寢具區。安靜挑選的他，握著Steve的手溫暖有力；還有兩人搬進搬出，終於搞定新傢俱時，Bucky突然湊上前輕輕吻了Steve，理由是他滴著汗，又用手臂擦去額前汗水的模樣很性感──而這些舉動和話語成功讓Steve滿臉通紅，Bucky暗自決定之後要三不五時突然吻Steve，一天至少三次。

 

        剛開始，Bucky還需要在枕頭下藏好軍用小刀，在床頭櫃上擺一把克拉克17才能安心入睡。並且如同一台設定好的機器每隔30分鐘驚醒一次，金屬手臂下意識握住槍枝。

 

        一夜難眠，太多破碎刺在腦袋裡。

 

        而現在，Bucky枕頭下沒有軍用小刀，坦然地空無一物；床頭櫃抽屜裡沒有子彈更沒有槍，深處倒是藏有保險套及潤滑劑，那是Steve偷偷買的。某天他紅著臉說，也許有天…用得到。

 

        單人床換成雙人床，他的枕邊多了一個二頭肌豐滿，胸肌厚實的Captain America，驚醒的次數也漸漸減少，他想之後也許可以一覺到天亮。

 

        左手不再冰冷，Bucky Barnes現在有了一個能陪他走過布魯克林橋的夥伴兼戀人，至始至終金髮碧眼，執著又不肯退讓，他深愛的，他也深愛自己的Steve Rogers。

 

       

        拼湊找尋，他想牽著他走到新的70年後。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

備註

 

  1. 全文以電影版發生的故事為主，採取了CA系列電影的故事及設定。
  2. 美國隊長紀念館：於電影CA2提及，位於華盛頓的史密森尼博物館中，裡頭介紹了許多美國隊長過去的身平、事蹟以及戰友們的過去（包括Bucky）。
  3. Bucky的戰鬥指令：Longing(渴望)– Rusted(生鏽)– Seventeen(十七)– Daybreak(破曉)– Furnace(熔爐)– Nine(九)– Benign(仁慈)– Homecoming(歸鄉)– One(一) - Freight Car(卡車)。戰鬥指令其實是俄語，這邊以英文表示。於CA 3的故事中，如果對Bucky說出這串指令的話，他就會失去理智，變回Winter Soldier。
  4. I KNOW THERE IS LOVE－布魯克林的某個街頭塗鴉。(<http://goo.gl/3gl1Ty>)
  5. 克拉克17－常見的手槍，英文名為GLOCK17(<https://goo.gl/K3Gwyc>)




End file.
